


By the Sword of God

by HDLynn



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written for English class, set to go along with the book Beowulf during the battle of Grendel's mother and Beowulf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sword of God

Swiftly after the, spawn of Satan.

Geat and Dane warriors, rode hard alike.

Spears rose, toward the gloomy firmament,

Glinting like dull, stars in the darkness.

Finding that blood, discolored lake,

The Geat Prince, with borrowed blade

And helm dove, into evil waters.

Wicked beasts, and serpents tried to

Pierce his heart, to prevent his plunge.

All were defeated, only for

Beowulf to be, dragged down by

The wrathful, mother of Grendel.

Into a great, underwater hall,

Illuminated in, a crimson glow.

Taking out, Unferth's sword and

Whipped it at, the water witch.

Her hide, indestructible the sword

Now useless hit, the ground the helmet

Followed in the, subsequent struggle.

Hands wrestled with claws, all lost

Until Edgetho's son, shown by God

Witnessed the ancient, weapon of giants.

Hanging from the wall, it's glittering

Hilt taken in hand. He struck.

Killing the kin, of Cain the mighty

Sword scattered, by sinful blood.

The warrior returned, to the city

Herot and his, mourning comrades.

Soon rejoicing, for the hero

Returned triumphant, handing,

The remaining, hilt to the ruler.

Given by the Almighty, and now

The coveted keepsake, of keen kings.

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I did for my English 12 class, I used iambic verse, epithets and alliteration, and there was no rhyme allowed.  
> It is set to go along with Beowulf, in the battle of Grendel's mother (verses 1383-1685 approximately), not movie verse.


End file.
